


Summer Night Bliss

by Shaderose



Series: Shaderose's Febufluff! [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Date Night, Day 18, Driving around town in the summer with windows down, Febufluff, Friday Night Ride, Gay Harley Keener, Getting Together, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sunsets, music on bust and screaming at the top of your lungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose
Summary: Peter wonders if Harley likes him, and then they go out for a drive.--Day eighteen of Febufluff: "Friday Night Ride"
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Shaderose's Febufluff! [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618495
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	Summer Night Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles and summaries and life hahaha  
> It's late, im so tired, goodnight 😴
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 💖

Peter glances at himself in the mirror, picking at the sleeves of his red flannel and picking at his light wash jeans before running a hand through his hair, trying to make sure he looked _perfect_.

Peter checks his phone _again_ , seeing no new notifications ( _again_ ) before going back to picking at himself. In a new moments, Harley is going to be here to pick him up, and he wants to look his best, as good as he possibly can.

Harley and Peter's relationship (if he can even call it that) is still a pretty new thing, something that sparked at the beginning of the summer, when Mr. Stark introduced them to each other, and had fanned into a big roaring fire so quickly it left Peter's head spinning. They hadnt even kissed, or asked each other out or anything, hadn't confirmed _what they are_ in any way, but everyone around the tower knew. Everybody knew that Peter Parker and Harley Keener were more than just friends, even if they hadnt admitted it to each other (and themselves) quite yet.

It wasn't like they were _avoiding_ the pull under their skin. They cuddled each other all the time, held hands a bunch, and called each other sickly sweet pet names that had everyone around them gagging in mock disgust. They acted l _ike a couple_ , they both knew there was something there, something _more,_ they just... hadn't brought it up yet. They hadnt found the need to, just revelling in each others company, giving what they want to give and getting what they want to get in return, but with no expectations, no strings attached.

It was nice that way, no worries, no problems. At least, for a while. But then, Peter caught feelings, and when Peter falls, he falls _hard_. And now, because of this weird 'lovers but not really' thing they've got going on, Peter doesnt know what Harley truly wants. He can't tell if Harley _really_ likes him that way, or if he just wants a really close friend, really close little-more-than-a-friend. A friends with benefits. Which is definitely _not_ what Peter wants.

Which is something he is planning on clearing up tonight at some point. Which is why he's anxious as shit for this 'date'.

Peter phone buzzes in his hand, making him flinch out of his thoughts and look down at the screen.

**'here, cant wait to see you, cutie ;)'**

Peter puffs out a breath, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks and stupid butterflies forming in his stomach, before he squares his shoulders, takes a deep breath, and makes his way outside, grabbing his apartment key on the way out.

Though, he almost drops it as soon as he gets outside. Harley is packed on the side of the road (illegally, Peter thinks), leaning against his older truck with his arms crossed and a cheeky grin on his face like he know's exactly what hes doing to Peter. He probably does, because holy shit how can someone look this effortlessly beautiful (and hot, like _shit_ ) and not know it?

He's wearing a gray wife beater shirt with a logo on it that Peter cant read, cant bother to want to read over Harleys bulging biceps, a pair of loose shorts that have no reason for looking as good on him as they do, and a blue baseball cap on backwards, pushing the blond strands back except for one stray curl that is falling in front of his bright, ocean blue eyes. His grin pushes up his cheeks, accentuating his dimples and the scattered freckles all over his face, showing off his pearly white teeth and god, when did his throat get so dry?

Peter swallows, trying to calm down his racing heart and forcing himself to keep moving towards the car, towards the god of a man stood in front of him, trying to seem nowhere near as effected as he was. By the looks of Harleys twinkling eyes that run up and down his body quickly (which really, _really_ doesnt help), Peter fails by a long shot.

"Hey Darlin'," Harley finally uncrosses his arms, opening then open for their usual hug that Peter quickly melts into. "You're looking gorgeous today, as usual." He murmurs as he kisses a light kiss to Peter's flushed cheek, pulling away with a smirk.

Peter just rolls his eyes at him, even as his heart starts to hammer in his chest, even as a deep pang a longing and a thought of ' _god_ _I_ _hope he means it'_ flows through his mind. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He goes to walk to the door before pausing, glancing away from Harley. "...you look good today too."

"I sure hope so. I had someone to impress." Harley winks at him, but before Peter can think too much about that one, he reaches forward and holds the door open for Peter, his gaze softening slightly as Peter steps in with a bashful smile and a quiet "thank you."

Harley gets in the other side and turns the truck back on, the machine coming to life with a loud roar, a gentle hum replacing it soon after. "Soo, where are we going?" Peter asks, shifting to look over at Harley who is looking over his shoulder, pulling off the side of the road with a smooth turn on the wheel and pressure on the gas.

He only glances over to Peter for a second, his baby blues soft and warm. "I figured we could just go for a drive around town, listen to some music, put down the windows, you know, the whole works. Sound okay with you?"

He glances over again, and Peter makes sure to give him a big smile, relaxing back into the leather passenger seat before staring out of the window and watching the buildings go by. "Yeah, that sounds perfect."

Peter sees Harley fumble with the radio in his peripheral vision, before the heavy drums of rock start to play, blaring out of the speaker. The older boy starts to tap the rhythm on the steering wheel, just as Peter starts to tap along with his foot, noting that it's an ACDC song he's heard play in the lab quite a few times, and when the lead singer starts, Harley sings along, voice starting low and quiet but growing louder, more confident. Peter joins in at the chorus, the only part of the song he truly knows, and by the end of it, the two boys are shouting at the top of their lungs, windows open and heads banging, laughter in their tones.

And the rest of the afternoon is spent this way, blaring different songs and singing aloud to each other (and themselves), only stopping once to get food at McDonalds before going on their way again, shouting lyrics to the rooftops until the sun starts to set, the ball of fire setting the sky ablaze, yellows and oranges, blues and purples streaking across the sky.

Harley drives for a little while longer, before pulling into a less populated area with a perfect view of the sky, keeping the car on but lowering the volume down almost all the way, the quiet notes a stark contrast to the pulsating beats from earlier. Harley doesnt say anything, just sinking back into his seat, seeming happy enough to just sit here, by Peter's side, and watch the sun slowly fall victim to the darkness of the horizon. And Peter would be, too, if he didnt have another, much more beautiful sight capturing all of his attention.

The sun's dying rays give off a yellow hue, that makes Harley's eyes gleam, practically _glowing_ , and accentuating all of his best features while softening the rest. He has a gentle, tired but carefree smile on his face, looking younger, more youthful than Peter's ever seen, looking _ethereal_ , angelic, so unbelievably perfect and beautiful in every way that Perer cant even blame himself when he blurts out, soft and full of a caring that cant be mistaken for anything other than love, "I really like you."

Harley turns his head, features scrunching up in confusion, and a shot of panic shoots through Peter, but he pushes through it, knowing he _has t_ o say this. He has to. "I-I have for a while now. And," Peter looks away, then, the intensity in Harleys eyes becoming too much for him, "I mean that in a more-than-friends kind of way. I- I get if you dont like me the same way, and just want to stay friends, close friends, I get it, but I just had to let you know, and-"

A faint chuckle interrupts Peter's beginning of a ramble, before soft lips are pressing against his. He freezes, but soon melts into it, eyes closing automatically as a hand lightly cradles his cheek, their lips moving together once, twice, three times in a gentle motion before Harley pulls away again. He leans back just enough to breath, rubbing his nose against Peter's, his expression full of adoration. "I like you too." He whispers simply, quietly, not willing to break the fragile moment they've found themselves in, foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, until Harley slowly pulls away, leaning back into his seat.

They dont say anything else, but they dont have to, Harley's hand finding Peter's and intertwining their fingers, giving one last soft squeeze as they both stare off into the sunset, content, heart's full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr! @shadedrose01 :D


End file.
